A Few Death Note Drabbles
by majorfangirl
Summary: Just some made-of-fail drabbles I wrote so that I'd be contributing to the series. Mostly L/Misa and Matsuda/Sayu or tributes to character deaths. Lots of pairings may be explored and there might be some angst, so consider yourself warned.
1. PopUps

**A/N: Because I'm still new to the series, these drabbles will probably suck. But I don't care, cuz I can't not write for my favorite manga! Plus, I've seen worse.**

**Ringo: For sursels!**

**Me: You're not an OC!**

**Ringo: But I thought…since I'm in your novel…**

**Me: OCs only.**

**Ringo: But I…**

**Me: OCs. Only.**

**Ringo: Meany.**

**Me: Anyways, here's my favorite pairing, L/Misa! It's AU cuz I couldn't think of anything else.**

L hated when this happened. If this model was so great, then why did she need pop-ups to get people's attention?

Misa Amane…he had to admit it, she was cute. In fact, she was drop-dead gorgeous, but he could tell that if she actually knew him, she would immediately join his best friend Light's legion of fangirls.

What girl didn't end up falling for his only friend? Well, other than the girls who refused to be like the rest and decided to fangirl L himself.

Maybe this Misa would be just like the other girls, but why did he even care? He clicked off the pop-up, completely unaware that someday he would care a lot more than he did at the moment.

**A/N: Fail.**

**Ringo: I know, right?**

**Me: What did I tell you?**

**Ringo: You can't get rid of me!**

**Me: Anyway, this kinda seemed like a plot bunny, so of anyone wants to try this fail of a story out, be my guest. All I know is I just ruined the Death Note category on .**


	2. Crush

**A/N: Another crappy drabble, also AU. I might like Matsuda/Sayu more than I like L/Misa.**

**Ringo: By AU, Hikari means that it takes place at the same time as the beginning of the series, as if the series never happened.**

**Me: So, yeah.**

"Thanks you for having me over for dinner again," Matsuda said, smiling. "It was great as usual, Mrs. Yagami."

"You're welcome, Matsuda," the woman replied. "Anytime you want a nice home cooked meal, we'll be here."

"Thank you," he repeated. "Well, I'll se you, Light, Sayu, Mr. and Mrs. Yagami."

Sayu waved shyly, blushing, then retreated to her room like she always did after seeing the young man. Light had noticed this, which led him to knock on his younger sister's door a few minutes later.

"Huh? Light? What do you need?"

"You have a crush on him, don't you?"

"Huh? Wh-who?" She had a good idea who he was talking about.

"Matsuda."

Sayu Yagami turned bright red, shouted, "Th-that's none of your business!", and closed the door in his face.

_That's a yes._

"Matsuda? Yeah, I talked to her. Well…"

**A/N: Still fail! I thought since Sayu's in junior high and I'm in junior high, it'd be easier for me to relate to her. I tried to think of how a girl my age would act if an older brother asked about having a crush on someone and this was the outcome.**

**Ringo: What fail will you attempt next?**

**Me: I was thinking something from Gelus's point of view before he died.**


	3. Gelus's Final Moments

**A/N: It always fascinated me, how Gelus gave his life for Misa, so I thought I'd give this a shot.**

**Ringo: You're just obsessed with Shinigami, aren't you?**

**Me: …maybe**

I love her. I shouldn't, but I do. I just can't help it. After watching her for so long, I have to love her, there's no way to avoid it. Maybe it hurts to know that she won't know about this, I'm not really sure. The only thing I can feel right now is longing for her life not to end.

You see, today is her last day to live. She looks so full of life. Why does it have to be today? It's just not fair!

Rem is beside me, watching, just like I am. I hate this, I hate every second of it, but what can I do?

A man, a man is talking to her. He's obsessed with her, a stalker, a creeper, but I'm sure most humans would say the same about me if they knew how often I watched her live her daily life.

What's her doing? No, he's going to kill her! He can't, he just can't! I know what I have to do even though I shouldn't. I'm going to write down his name and save Misa Amane.

**A/N: I was getting pretty into writing this. I'm actually kind happy with how this came out.**

**Ringo: Next time, some more MatsuSayu!**


	4. In Loving Memory of L

**A/N: I cried. I told myself I wouldn't. I knew what was coming, but I guess I just wasn't ready because I cried my eyes out. My parents think I'm way too sensitive.**

**Ringo: Maybe you are.**

**Me: I guess so…**

I know exactly what's happening. I'm dying. That shinigami, Rem, I think it did this. And Light had something to do with it. He was my first friend, my best friend, and I can't say I regret spending my last day with him.

My eyes will close soon, as he's holding me, I'll be dead. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he thinks he's one because he is indeed Kira like I had always thought. I don't know how he did it with that thirteen day rule, but I guess I never will know now.

It's funny how even though I know all of this, I wish that I could talk to Light again, just one more time.

But it's too late for that. It's too late for everything.

**A/N: In loving memory of L. He was one of my favorite characters.**

**Ringo: Why don't you also commemorate Rem and Watari?**

**Me: Maybe I will.**

**And now you all ask why I added this on his birthday. Well, see, I hadn't planned it this way. I've had this written for a few days, but I was too lazy to type it and said I would do it on Saturday. Today is Saturday, so that's how it happened.**


	5. In Loving Memory of Watari

**A/N: Here's one for Watari. Sorry it took so long, I got lazy. And my interest in Death Note was waning, so I focused on other fics.**

**Ringo: But she's still going to update!**

**Me: Indeed! Now, vote in the poll on my profile, it closes Monday!**

It's my time. I'm going to be dead soon, my heart won't allow me to live on.

Ryuzaki, L, Lawliet…I'm sorry. I tried my best. I did everything I could for you. Even now I'm deleting all the data like you told me to. I tried so hard to do everything, but I'm no match for this evil power.

I only hope that all I did was enough for you. And I hope that you won't be killed as well. However, despite my hope, I know that you will. I tried, Ryuzaki, I tried. Goodbye…

**A/N: -sniff-**

**Ringo: *randomly imitates a screech owl***

**Me: I hate you sometimes. I'm going to be a musical, so I won't have as much time for fanfiction…sorry.**

**Ringo: Next time, it's Rem!**


	6. When Misa Cries

**A/N: Wrote a drabble for Misa because I just finished the series. I know I promised my Rem drabble, but I'll have that later.**

**Ringo: Hints of Light/Misa and L/Misa.**

I cried, because I lost my parents. I want justice.

Today, I cried because the murderer does not get what he deserves. I did not get my justice.

Today, I cried because the murderer died. I am happy because justice has been served.

Today, I cried because Light is pretending. I know this, but he gave me my justice.

Today, I cried because I couldn't remember Ryuzaki's name. I want to help Light give the world justice.

Today, I cried because Ryuzaki died. I got my justice, so why doesn't it make me happy?

I've cried everyday because I'm useless to Light. I just want to help him because he is justice.

Today, I cried because I miss Light. He's working to catch Kira, but I don't know who is justice?

Today, I cried because Light is dead. I've lost everything and learned that justice does not exist.

Today, I cry for Light. I cry for Ryuzaki. I cry for everything I've lost in this game of justice. I cry and force myself to die.

**A/N: Next time will be Rem, I swear!**

**Ringo: You started these for romance, now all you do is write tributes to the ones who die.**

**Me: Yeah well…oh, shut up!**


	7. Misa, Are You Happy?

**A/N: Rem was also an awesome character. All my favorite Death Note characters just dropped like flies!**

**Ringo: Yeah, but you still have Ryuk, Matsuda, Sayu, and the other still-living members of the task force that you enjoyed.**

**Me: So? Anyway, mentions of Light/Misa, and I guess Rem/Misa if that's how you see this.**

Misa, are you happy? Are you happy that Light's happy? Are you have that L is gone? Are you happy that nothing will prevent Light from fulfilling his dreams?

Misa, are you sad? Are you said that I'm gone? Will you cry for me? Are you sad that I gave my life for Light's dreams?

No, you're not sad, you only care for Light. You're grateful, I'm sure, but you aren't sad. Why would you be? I killed Ryuzaki and now Light is happy, so you can't help but share his feelings.

Misa, are you happy with everything that's happened?

**A/N: Finally, I posted this drabble!**

**Ringo: What about all the other people you enjoyed who died?**

**Me: I'll have drabbles for all of them except Light, because he got a whole oneshot that'll be posted on my .chan account (look on my profile to find a link to the account).**


	8. Every Time a Bell Rings

**A/N: I seriously have no idea where this idea came from. I got the urge to write in this new notebook I had, picked up a pen, and wrote the first sentence that came to mind.**

**Ringo: And then you decided to write about Death Note and your favorite pairing, so this was born.**

Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings.

Misa doesn't even remember where she heard that from. All she knows is that as a child, it caught her interest because she was convinced that she was an angel. She just didn't have her wings yet.

She would get her wings one day, though, and that was why, when she was only five, she began collecting bells. Small bells, big bells, anything she could get her delicate hands on. She would ring every single one of them everyday, even when it got to be a huge chore, hoping that she soon get her wings.

As she got older and stopped believing in angels, she stopped collecting and ringing bells, only getting new bells when someone got her one for Christmas/her birthday (same day, same difference), and she would just smile and throw it with the others, which now were only good for collecting dust.

Until the day she lost her parents. Then she rang and rang those bells, thinking that if she had been a true angel, then she could have saved them from their fate. She wasn't sure if she still thought she could get her wings, but she needed something to believe in. she needed something like that to make her feel important in the world.

She thought Light Yagami could be her wings. After all, they loved each other and were a team in fixing world. At least, that's how she tried to and wanted to see it. She knew he didn't care the whole time. She just wanted someone like him to believe in.

Misa doesn't know exactly when she fell in love with Ryuzaki, but he had become her wings without any realization from her. On one fateful rainy day, she finally did realize just how deeply in love she was with him, how much she had come to believe in him, and she rang all her bells in happiness, louder than before, smiling, happy, finally she had found her wings.

That day, he had a heart attack and she lost the wings she had worked so hard to find.

**A/N: I seriously need to avoid writing this stuff because it makes me really sad.**

**Ringo: Yeah, seriously. Her next one will be another L/Misa.**


	9. EXTREME FLUFF ALERT

**A/N: I apologize for my immense absence, we were getting our files transferred to our brand new computer! Yay! So, I'm back and ready to write me some fanfiction! Anyway, just a quick, random drabble to get me started. It's a really old MatsuSayu I wrote back in October.**

Matsuda was always so gentle with her, almost unsure of afraid of hurting her. But Sayu only wanted him more because of that. After all, she had stayed with him all these years and still felt like it hadn't been long enough yet.

There was something about him that made her always want more, but not in a bad way, in a good, starved, addictive kind of way, something that she had never foreseen herself feeling when she first met the friend of the family.

Of course, back then she had just been a junior high student and he hadn't been someone she would have like (after all, he had been her dad's coworker, a definite no-no).

But now, now she loved him and deserved him more than any other woman, her beloved Matsuda, her fiancé. And, in a few hours, would be more than that.

**A/N: FLUFF ALERT! Normally, I'd be grossed out but I'm completely and totally infatuated with someone right now, so I'm acting like a fresh in love girl.**

**Ringo: it's good to be back! The back of your mind was cramped! *stretches wings***

**Me: So, review, vote in the poll on my profile, and next time will be L/Misa!**


End file.
